Kiss of Revenge
Kiss of Revenge '''is an otome game by Voltage Inc. Driven by revenge by your mother's death, you become a surgeon and work at the hospital where the director who operated on your mother works at, but you falling in love thwarts that desire. It's available on Android and iPhone. Overview After a medical error caused your mother's death, you spend years studying with a single goal in mind: revenge. The day arrives when you are finally employed as a full-fledged surgeon by the place where it all started, Ebisu General Hospital. You are now ready to set your plan in motion and seek out revenge against the person who has taken your family and caused you years of suffering. Nothing can stand in your way to destroy the person who killed your mother, or can there? Introduction and Relationship Chart KOR_Character_Intro.jpg KOR_Character_Relationship.jpg Prologue |-| Season 1= You have finally been posted to Ebisu General Hospital after working your way up the ranks at a hospital in your hometown, Shimane. You enter the director’s office, and are introduced to Director Sezaki. Soichiro Irie enters the room and the three of you head over to an expensive restaurant for a welcome lunch. Issei Sezaki couldn’t make it due to a patient’s surgery and he is revealed to be the director’s son. You mention about a recent medical malpractice that appeared on the news, which made the director really nervous. The situation was only put to rest thanks to Soichiro. Once the Director leaves, Soichiro reveals that he has been faking a smile the entire time and that you shouldn’t get on the Director’s bad side, referring to you bringing up the topic about a medical malpractice. Back at the hospital, you are introduced to the nurses at the department of surgery: Shoko Narumi (Head Nurse), Akako Okida and Saomi Ikura. Soichiro leaves to give a lecture at a university but informs you of a welcome dinner party organized by the people at surgery. Junpei Miyashita enters the nurse’s station and recognizes you as his childhood friend from 12 years back. He almost reveals that your mother had passed away at Ebisu General Hospital but you stop him before he could continue. He is invited along to your dinner party before the head nurse brings you for a tour around the surgery department in the hospital. The tour ends and Okida comes to inform Head Nurse about an emergency operation from the Department of internal medicine. No other surgeons were available so you decide to perform the surgery despite having no prior experience doing that specific type of surgery. The operation has gone on well but just as you were about to stitch the patient back up, his blood pressure decreases, causing you to panic. Issei enters the operating theater and helps you out but not before addressing that you were being upset during an operation. You are now assisting Issei and the operation ends smoothly. Leaving the operating theater, you thank Issei for his help and recognize his top-notch skill. Issei leaves and Kyosuke Narumi comes along. He thanks you for operating on his patient and makes some comments about Issei. At the dinner party, everyone but Issei is present. It is mentioned that Issei hates little gatherings like this. You also found out that the Head Nurse has known Soichiro since he was a resident at Ebisu General Hospital. Just as the party was wrapping up, to everyone’s surprise, Sezaki comes along and acknowledges your skills as a surgeon. The party officially wraps up and you hail a cab back home. While you were entering the cab, someone grabs your hand behind and enters the cab with you. He has a question to ask you and you are afraid that your plan for revenge has been exposed. You turn around and see one of the 4 playable characters. |-| Season 2= Season 2 takes place after your mother’s medical malpractice had been exposed and Director Sezaki has been kicked out of the hospital. You are lounging at home before going to work, and noticed that today is your dad’s birthday. He disappeared 12 years ago, trying to find proof of your mother’s medical malpractice. You then look through your mail and notice a letter with no name, address or even a stamp. You quickly open it up and realize it’s a letter from your dad. In the letter, your dad apologizes for leaving you alone for so long and that the two of you will be able to meet again soon. While at work, the letter from your dad weights heavy in your mind and you bump into Soichiro who catches you. Beside him is the new director, Fumiaki Daijouji. A blond man, whom you assume to be the Director’s son, comes in and drags the Director away for a talk. Soichiro tells you that Issei is looking for you at the office. At the office, Issei asks you to assist him in an upcoming operation. The patient has the same name and age range as your father. You take a look at the his records and was relieved that it’s not your dad. At lunch, you see Kyosuke. He introduces you to Takafumi Daijouji, the new doctor at the Hospital. Takafumi and Kyosuke get along very well and they inform you that they knew each other from college and are really close friends. The three of you continue to have lunch together. Back at the office, Soichiro introduces Takafumi to you as the new surgeon in the department. After introductions, you went ahead for your afternoon rounds. When you came back, only Soichiro and Junpei were in the office. Once their conversation ended, Junpei notices you and goes over to you. He tells you that he saw someone who looks like your dad around the Shibuya area yesterday. At night, you look through the letter your dad gave you once again. The intercom buzzes for a delivery from the blond haired man. He calls you by your full name and reveals his knowledge about your dad’s letter. You get suspicious and he calls himself your friend. You were about to slam the door in his face but he got the better of your curiosity and you stopped just shy from doing so. You hear a familiar voice call out to you and you turn over to the voice and see your boyfriend. The Characters Main Characters Issei Sezaki Junpei Miyashita Soichiro Irie Kyosuke Narumi Naoya Hasegawa Minor Characters Available Stories Season 1= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi - Epilogue= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi - Another Story= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi - Another Story Epilogue= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi }} |-| Season 2= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi *Naoya Hasegawa - Epilogue= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi *Naoya Hasegawa - Another Story= } *Issei Sezaki *Junpei Miyashita *Soichiro Irie *Kyosuke Narumi *Naoya Hasegawa }} |-| Sub Stories= *Our First Winter *Moving in with Him *Sweet Spring ''More coming soon...' Trivia *In the main story, after the end of the eighth chapter of each character there is an alternate story along with a different ending. Progression to this alternate story is completely the player's choice. *The MC’s official surname is Maeshiro, but she used her maternal grandmother’s surname (which is the player's surname of choice) in order to conceal her identity. **So far, she’s the only MC to be given a surname by Voltage. *MC's mother name is Misae Maeshiro and her father's name is Yasuhiro Maeshiro. *MC has a habit of running her fingers through her hair when she is lying. *On April 14th (15th in Japan's timezone) 2016, the second season main story, epilogue, and another story of all the characters (except Naoya) was released. But Naoya's routes has been since released after Kiss Of Revenge won the 2016 Spring Revival Like and Download Competition. **In the Japanese version, the second season epilogue and another story for all characters haven't been released yet. *The art style looks similar to the characters from Finally, in Love Again and After School Affairs. Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Games Category:Slice of Life Category:Issei Sezaki Category:Junpei Miyashita Category:Soichiro Irie Category:Kyosuke Narumi Category:Naoya Hasegawa Category:Drama Category:Medical Drama